RWBY Remembrance 2: The Evolution Project
by TheClonesLegacy
Summary: "There is only one constant in our world. Grimm. We never found out where they came from, nor where our greatest weapon against them originated. Dust. Without it, we just have our Souls and Semblances to protect us. But semblances are so imbalanced, they vary too much. Suppose there was a way to copy and combine them"{Rated M for Violence and Language}(On Hiatus/Rewrites)


**RWBY Remembrance 2: The Evolution Project**

**Chapter 1: Same as it never was.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atlas, City of Nocturne, Cleric Tower.<strong>_

"Complete chaos!" A board member said. "First Weiss Schnee goes missing, then Cardin Winchester of all people are appointed to CEO of the Schnee dust company, then Mrs. Schnee mysteriously dies. And now, we can't even get in contact with Frenner to explain what the hell he's doing over in Vale!"

"We never should've trusted that old man, he's too much of a loose cannon." Another said.

A third spoke up, "Then we, as the Council of Clerics, shouldtake their assets for our own use. We shouldn't have to be bullied by Frenner."

The Council enthusiastically agreed with that desicion.

"So it's settled" The first said. "We take what's been rightfully ours for years."

Suddenly the intercom sounded up. Sounds of gunfire, swords clashing, and screams filled the boardroom. "Sirs, we have intrud-GAH!"

The door burst open, as a scrawny man waltzed in with a sickening arrogance. He had medium length messy brown hair, and a short unkempt beard. He wore a black frock coat over a black vest and green shirt, a black tie loosely tied around it. His bright green eyes darted back and forth to the old men in the room. He sat down in the only available chair, and put his feet up on the table, crossing his black pinstripe clad legs. A self-satisfied smirk ran across his face.

A chairmen got out of his chair. "I don't know who you are, but if you think you can just walk in here and attack us..."

The man grabbed a gun from his coat and shot the standing chairmen in the head. Chunks of brain and skull flew back, staining the wall behind him as he fell to the floor dead.

"I'm sorry, did I say any of you thick old fucks could get out of your seats?" The man said. "Actually...I didn't yet...Shit...But to answer that first remark, I'm Dr. Henry Frenners bastard! Wolfe."

"Then where's your father? Why are you attacking us?" A board member asked.

"Oh, Dad got killed by a bunch of psycho twenty somethings. As for why I'm attacking you...Meh, you got shit I need. Besides, you're kinda pointless."

"What do you mean? We're in charge!"

"Nah, see you guys work as a nice cover. But ultimately, the Clerics are only ruled by blood, it's in the by-laws, which none of you were ever remotely related to my bloodline." Wolfe stated.

"How did you get here?" Another asked. "This place is heavily guarded."

"Oh, I have my ways," Wolfe said, snapping his fingers, turning on the TV on the far side of the room. On the screen several guards could be seen engaging what almost looked like a knight. He darted between the shots from their guns, impaling them on an old sword and cleaving them in half. It was a magnificent display of bloodshed. He approached the final guard, who began to sob, and got down on his knees, begging for his life. The knight kicked him in the head, sending him flying, flying past the open door. The Knight looking figure entered the room, covered in blood. He sheathed his sword, the sword that looked several generations old.

His helmet was a high tech version of a knights frog mouth helm. The rest was very streamlined almost glowing silver armor, and a long red cape.

"This," Wolfe said with a small clap. "Is my associate. The Progenitor. The first and only remaining member of our former Advanced Ravager Cyborg project. His achievements include the termination of Terrorist Cinder Fall and her allies."

"Sir, we have successfully eliminated all resistance. Should we finish up here?" The Progenitor asked.

"In a minute." Wolfe said.

"Why wait? Just kill us already." a board member said.

Wolfe shot him, "No, not yet...well except you apparently."

"He had a point" The Progenitor said almost impatiently.

"Nah, like I said I need something first. The problem is Frenner was so stupid, he actually let you guys impede his progress on his experiments for 'Humane' reasons. Load of shit if you ask me. Part of the reason for this coup honestly."

"What do you want?"

Wolfe hopped up on the table and walked over to the board member who asked that. "All assets relating to the Evolution Project."

Said board member looked very confused at that statement, "The what?"

Wolfe gave a very frustrated sigh, "Evolution Project. Big important thing Frenner proposed to you guys. Involved those stupid artifacts."

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Well no one can say I didn't ask politely." Frenner shot the board member twice, once in the right shoulder, and once in the lower abdomen. He screamed in extreme pain as Wolfe casually avoided the blood spray.

"Please Frenner!" The final board member cried, "You have to understand, the Evolution Project was put on ice for good reason. You didn't see what happened to the Faunus we tried the procedure on. The ones that didn't develop severe deformities before dying went Grimm."

Wolfe laughed. "Yeah I read the files. But it occurs to me you were using incompatible samples. My father was developing a working version before he died. I'd like to complete that. Now, can you give me access to the research notes? Or do I have to cap another one of ya? Because this room is already going to reek of dead old guy in any case."

"Fine." The board member said, throwing his ID at Wolfe.

"Good, you get to live now. Progenitor, escort this gentleman out." Wolfe gestured.

The Board Member carefully avoided the blood and grey matter scattered around the nicely carpeted board room, to not stain his expensive leather shoes. He left the room with The Progenitor. Wolfe quickly hopped off the table, walking past the board member he earlier shot, who was at this point still bleeding out all over his nice two piece suit, he moaned in pain, as Wolfe payed no mind to him as he was looking at his watch. The scream of the leaving board member could be heard from the hall, followed by the sounds of chopping.

"60 seconds," Wolfe said, "That's mildly disappointing."

Wolfe nonchalantly pushed over the chair the bleeding board member, who fell to the ground with a screech and a crash. Wolfe chuckled and headed into the back room where the council kept the archives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vale<strong>_

Ruby was tired, it'd been a long day of shopping with Yang for Weiss' birthday, they went to many a store, and while Yang just got Weiss the first gift card she could find, Ruby was trying a bit harder. Weiss was her best friend and Ruby wanted to get Weiss something that would reaffirm that. Ruby sighed, and opened the door to her place. It was very messy, matching the often airheaded girl that lived there. Magazines and technical manuals scattered about, plastic drink bottles almost overflowing the garbage can, dust canisters filling up nearly every shelf. Ruby tried to flick on the light, but for some reason the power wasn't working, this tipped Ruby off that something was off. Given she played a hand at taking out Frenner a few months ago, it was not naive to think alot of Cleric supporters would want her dead. She cautiously entered her apartment, the dim lights of the hallway somewhat illuminating a small portion of the living room.

"Ok," Ruby said, mostly just to keep herself calm, "If anyone's in here, just know I won't be treating you nicely, you'll probably go through a wall."

She continued walking forward, her silver eyes slowly getting more accustomed to the dark. She entered the living room, to see her window curtains had been parted, showing Vales gorgeous snowy skyline, it also showed the shadowy outline of Rubys chair facing the window.

"Hello Ruby." A woman sitting in the chair said.

"That voice," Ruby said. "Do I know you?"

"That's not important right now. Ruby, the battle against the Clerics isn't over."

"Of course it is, we killed Frenner, who didn't have any kids, and the council I heard was killed in a revolution by the Faunus in Atlas."

"No. Frenner had one more son, Wolfe Frenner. Who just killed the entire council yesterday. Team RWBY needs to take him out before he finishes his plans."

"I don't believe you shadow chair lady. Besides, Blake left Vale to be with her daughter. So the Team wouldn't be at its best."

"Then you won't help us?"

Ruby shook her head, "Us? Look if you're going to be this vague of course I won't help."

"So be it." Said the woman in an angered tone, as the lights shot on. Distracting Ruby in the split second needed for the woman to leave.

"I can't have a break can I?" Ruby said very annoyed.


End file.
